Immortels
by aleera-and-zillah
Summary: Drago, jeté dehors par son père et délaissé par sa mère. Elle s'est volatilisée avec un homme... un homme ? vraiment ? Drago va devoir user de ses ressources pour déméler le mystère qui rôde sur sa mère. Hermione va se retrouvée mélée a cette histoire a c
1. Pour une dispute

Mr Lucius Malfoy traversa la salle de la librairie à vive allure. Il avait repéré sa proie.

Nom d'identification : Arthur Weasley. Un sourire de dieu tout puissant s'afficha sur son visage. Sa femme, Narcissa, simple décoration dans la vie de monsieur, d'après ce qu'on savait, le suivait en marchant gracieusement, le visage vide d'émotion. Suivie de près par la progéniture sacrée, Draco Malfoy.

Le cruel blond aux cheveux longs observa durant quelques secondes durant sa future victime. Se délectant d'avance du mal qu'il allait faire. Son sourire devint fort carnassier. Il s'approcha de sa proie par derrière, tel un lion guettant son futur repas.

« Mr Weasley » Souffla t-il.

Ledit Mr Weasley tourna la tête brusquement et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

« Mr Malfoy » répondit t-il d'un air moins rassuré sur qu'il ne voulais montrer.

Narcissa regardait la scène et fixait Mme Weasley d'un air neutre.

« Je vois que vous avez fait un effort spectaculaire en matière de vêtements… Hier une robe verte a pois bleu et …. Aujourd'hui un robe rouge avec des taches jaunes. » Cracha Malfoy.

« Cessez vos insultes ! » souffla Mme Weasley.

« Oh. C'est vrai vous, Mme Weasley, vous n'avez pas besoins de toutes ces robes, vous… Votre couche graisseuse vous protège du froid… Comme les phoques. » Répliqua t-il comme si il faisait un compliment.

Mme Weasley avait pris une teinte rouge cramoisie et se recula, les larmes aux yeux. Drago fixa la mère de son ennemi un sourire moquer plaqué sur son visage blafard.

« Je ne vous permet pas de parler à ma femme sur ce ton » Fit Mr Weasley, avec un peu plus d'assurance.

« Votre femme ? Moi je dirait votre catin, regardez donc ses vêtements, elle doit faire le trottoir pour vous aider financièrement mais… elle ne doit pas vous rapporter beaucoup… »

Mr Weasley serra les poings avec conviction et répliqua :

« Vous devez beaucoup la payer la votre en tout cas… »

« Bien plus que la votre…si c'était le cas »

Une main fendit l'air rapidement directement sur la joue du mangemort.

«ORDURE! » Hurla soudain une voix.

Qui n'était pas celle de Mr Weasley…

Ni de Mme Weasley…

C'était la voix de Narcissa qui avait retenti dans la librairie. Son mari, incrédule, la fixait en se massant douloureusement la joue droite. Narcissa semblait s'être calmée mais le rouge aux joues était toujours là. Elle fixait son mari avec une rage. Drago ahurit observait la scène, ne sachant que penser.

« Narcissa ! » s'exclama Lucius profondément outré pas le comportement de sa femme

« PAS DE NARCISSA QUI TIENNE MONSIEUR ! J'EN AI ASSER ! TU ME COMPRENDS ? ASSER ! MARRE ! JE…………NE………..SUIS………..PAS…………TON…………CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNN. PAS PLUS QU'UNE PUTE ET ENCORE MOIN UNE DECORATION ! »

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la salle en bousculant tout le monde. Lucius resta là, incapable de faire le moindre geste, ne pensant même pas à rattraper sa femme. Le serpentard avait la bouche à moitié ouverte, comment sa mère pouvait osé faire ça !

Elle courut sous la pluie, le visage sillonné de larmes. Elle rentra dans une boutique de chaudrons et s'arrêta, trempée, les cheveux dégoulinant dans le dos. Tout le monde la regardait d'un drôle d'air. Elle n'y pris prit garde et courus se réfugier au fond de la salle.

Les murs en Pierre lui faisaient froid dans le dos.

L'air glacé de décembre pénétrait chaque parcelle de son corps, accentué par l'eau qui lui collait ses vêtements à la peau. Les gens étaient tous retournés à leurs occupations. Préférant ne pas voir cette femme malheureuse qui avait grand besoin qu'on la soutienne, les gens son égoïstes !

Elle était seule, au milieu des ingrédients et divers chaudrons. Bien que le froid la figeait sur place, la rage bouillonnante n'avait pas quitté son corps. Elle se sentait étrangement forte malgré toute cette agitation en elle.

Elle en avait assez de cette vie ou son mari contrôlait tout. Certes elle l'aimait encore, mais la passion était partie, et tous les défauts de son conjoint lui étaient apparus. Comme, par exemple, le fait de la prendre pour une poupée. Elle détestait cela.

Elle sourit malgré elle au fait que Lucius devait s'être pris une belle claque. Elle lui avait dit tout ce qu'elle portait dans son cœur depuis trop longtemps.

Elle dus rester dans le fond de la boutique un certain nombre d'heures. Quatre, peut-être cinq.

Le soleil tomba au loin et la nuit commençait à poindre. Les gens partaient très vite dans la rue, tous à présent avaient peur de la nuit. Ils redoutaient la tombée du jour depuis que Voldemort était revenu. C'est d'ailleurs depuis ce jour que les créatures de la nuit sortaient en masse, sentant la peur et la paralysie des gens.

Narcissa se releva, dans un piteux état, les cheveux encore humides et les vêtements poisseux. Sa robe noire lui collait comme une deuxième peau. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient de son chignon et encadraient son pale visage. La gérante de la boutique la mit à la porte sans cérémonie et, Narcissa resta debout, immobile et totalement seule dans le chemin de traverse.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne réalisant pas l'ampleur de la chose, elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Ce fut lorsqu'elle entendit un bruissement derrière elle, qu'elle comprit ou et dans quelle situation elle était. Derrière elle le bruit s'amplifiait de façon assez régulière. Elle chercha la provenance du bruit mais ne trouva rien.

-oOo-

Lestat De Lioncourt se tenait droit et fier dans le chemin de traverse à la recherche de quelque proie. La faim le tenant au ventre, il regarda un peu partout mais ne vit pas âme qui vive.

_Ce Voldemort, quesqu'il est agaçant ! Plus de sang frais pour se nourrir, les gens se tèrrent chez eux ! Au moins ils crient moins tellement il ont peur ! _

Cette pensée traversait son esprit quand il entendit clairement une voix féminine gémir dans un coin de la rue. Il se dirigea vers le bruit et tout ses sens en éveillent, il aperçut alors une épaisse chevelure blonde et bouclée. Les cheveux tombaient en une cascade d'un blond presque blanc jusqu'à la taille de la femme.

Il ressentit la détresse qui émanait de cette petite forme dans la nuit. Il pouvait entendre ses larmes tomber sur le sol mouillé. Un bruit de tonnerre déchira le silence et les tympans du vampire. Il émit un cri de surprise. La femme se retourna d'un seul coup.

Lestat la fixa quelques secondes. Elle avait le visage assez fin sa bouche était remplie. Elle avait une peau assez claire, son visage se figea, tous son corps lui criait de s'enfuir, mais elle était pétrifiée. La femme le dévisagea. Il cligna des yeux. Cette expression, ce visage, c'était comme s'il le connaissait. Son désarroi, atteint Lestat, comme s'il le ressentait lui-même.

Gabrielle… murmura t-il.

Je vous demande pardon ? Dit-elle de sa voix chantante.

Lestat s'approcha mais la femme recula d'un pas mal assuré. Il décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Cet être était tout sauf humain, sa peau était beaucoup trop pale et ses yeux bien trop lumineux.

-oOo-

Narcissa n'eu pas eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, l'homme étrange l'avait emprisonnée dans son étreinte. Elle sursauta au contact gelé de sa peau. Elle s'affola et tenta de se dégager, mais elle ne réussit même pas à le faire bouger.

Non… Chuchota t-il a son oreille.

Narcissa sentit de nouveau les larmes couler. Elle ne voyait plus rien a présent. L'homme la serrait, resserrant l'étau autour de ses frêles épaules. Elle se laissa bercer pas la voix, elle se détendit.

Il la fixait et se pencha délicatement sur elle. Elle n'eu pas la force de lutter. Il l'embrassa avec douceur en répétant toujours ce prénom : Gabrielle.

Ses lèvres descendirent jusqu'à son cou et il resta un bon moment à mordiller la chair qui l'entourait. Enfin, sans vraiment savoir ce qui ce passait, il planta ses crocs dans sa peau.

Narcissa était dans un état second et ne ressentit aucune douleur. Elle souleva ses bras et attrapa les cheveux du vampire, car telle était sa véritable nature. Elle sentit le sang chaud couler sur son cou, tacher sa robe. Le vampire buvait avec ardeur.

Elle jouait avec les cheveux de son agresseur. Peu à peu, elle se sentait dériver ; revisitant des souvenirs heureux. On l'arrachait enfin à cet enfer et un sourire mélancolique étira ses lèvres. Son euphorie fut de courte durée car elle pensa soudain à son fils, Drago. Son unique enfant.

Il fallait qu'elle vive, ne serait-ce que pour lui. Son cœur luttait a présent comme celui d'une enfant, elle luttait pour sa vie.

-oOo-

Lestat sentit tout à coup le cœur de celle qui nommait Gabrielle, s'accélérer a grande vitesse. Elle luttait.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, cette femme si fascinante voulait vivre. Il s'arrêta de boire et la regarda avec attention. Elle fixait le vide avec détermination. Lestat ressentit pour elle un amour immense. Cette résistance était commune chaque être humain cherche à vivre lorsqu'il est sur le point de périr.

Pourtant d'habitude, toutes se laissaient mourir, bercer pas de douce illusion qui leur imposait. Cette femme était vraiment différente, quand il l'avait trouvée, elle était désespérée et il songea qu'elle se serait laisser aller vers la mort calmement, si elle n'avait pas eu une raison particulière. Il plongea dans son esprit cherchant la raison de cette lutte.

Il l'aima instantanément, comme il avait aimé Louis. Il voulait en faire une enfant de la nuit et l'écouter lui raconter sa vie, les raisons de sa tristesse et de sa lutte. Déjà humaine, elle était particulière, il n'osait imaginer qu'elle vampire elle ferait !

Lestat se décolla légèrement d'elle et commença à parler.

Dis-moi, la vie t'es chère n'est ce pas ?

Oui…. Dit Narcissa d'une voix très faible.

Et bien dans ce cas, je vais te donner le choix que je n'ai jamais eu… Deviens comme moi ! Tu vivras éternellement jeune et belle, sinon tu mourras, seule, ton fils ne vivra plus qu'avec ce monstre que tu nommes ton mari. Veux-tu de ma vie ? demanda t-il un sourire en coin

Oui… répéta t-elle très bas, car le seul fait de parler la torturait.

Lestat avait une bague fort étrange ornée d'une point métallique, qu'il planta dans l'artère de son cou.

Dans ce cas, bois et tu auras la vie éternelle.

Narcissa se laissa amener sur la blessure du vampire et but a longues gorgées. Le sang lui réchauffa tout le corps. Elle senti le délicieux nectar couler dans sa gorge, lui conférant une force soudaine.

Elle avait l'impression que chaque parcelle de son corps en réclamait toujours plus, animé de sa vie propre. Elle s'accrocha au cou du vampire. Elle aspira le fluide, rendant Lestat de plus en plus faible. Elle se pressait toujours plus prés de lui, ils tombèrent sur le pavé glacé.

Elle s'assit a califourchon sur le vampire, ne voulant s'arrêter de boire. Il l'a repoussa avec force, elle gesticulait dans tous les sens, se tenant le ventre, émettant de petits cris de douleur.

Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est que ton corps qui meurt.

Il la souleva, la menant jusqu'à un luxueux appartement au centre de Londres la déposa sur le lit, attendant patiemment qu'elle se calme. Les tremblements cessèrent, elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux la lumière l'aveuglait, tous semblait trop claire, trop lumineux, le moindre détail apparaissait. Elle fixa le visage de l'homme. Il arborait une moue, lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche elle pus apercevoir deux canines pointus.

Je suis le vampire Lestat, bienvenue dans mon monde ma belle, souffla t-il.


	2. Renié

-oOo-

Draco tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Mais ou donc était passé sa mère. Une boule se formait dans son ventre. L'avait t-elle abandonné ? Il sentit la boule remonter dans sa gorge. Sa mère, la seule personne susceptible de le comprendre et c'est bien la seule a qui il ai jamais parlé, de plus c'était le 24 décembre, et, bientôt noël_, génial comme cadeau_ songea t-il amèrement. Draco fixa le papier peint pour refouler ses sentiments. Il entendit quelqu'un grimper l'escalier avec rage.

« Cette sale gorgone, comment a-t-elle osé ? Cracha la voix de son père depuis la cage d'escalier. »

Draco sentit monter en lui une bouffée de haine envers son paternel. Comment osait-il ? Comment osait-il parler ainsi de ce qui était censé être son épouse ?

« Comment oses-tu ? Dit-il sans le vouloir. »

Draco espéra de toutes ses forces que son père ne l'eu pas entendu à travers la porte.

« Quoi ? Jeta son père en ouvrant la porte à la volée. »

Loupé.

« Quoi comment j'ose ? Cette catin nous a ridiculisé devant tout le monde. Dit Lucius. »

« t'as ridiculisé ! Répondit Draco au tac au tac. C'était décidément une mauvaise idée de ne pas se contrôler. »

« Draco… ton langage ne me plait guère… »

« Et toi, tu insultes maman comme si elle était du bétail ! Rugit Draco. »

« Je dis ce que je veux de ma femme. »

« T'ES VRAIMENT UNE ORDURE ! Hurla Draco »

« ALORS TOI TU VA VOIR ! ENDOLORIS ! Cria son père. »

Draco reçut le sort en pleine poitrine. La douleur lui était familière, surtout celle-là. Dès que sa mère s'absentait, son père devenait un véritable monstre avec Draco. Draco se laissa tomber au sol et resta immobile à contempler le plafond, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il se convulsa deux ou trois fois avant de retomber. La douleur était passée, son père parti.

Il se releva avec difficulté et regarda d'un air hébété sa chambre. Il voulait parler a quelqu'un, juste pour ne pas devenir fou. Il voulait partager sa douleur. Le fait de devenir un mangemort en faisait parti. Il avait été conditionné pour le devenir, mais au fond cela ne lui convenait plus. Il voulu hurler de désespoir en cet instant.

Ce fut à cet instant que son père revint dans la pièce.

« Tu est complètement inutile, a présent tu quittes cette demeure. Rassembles tes affaires et je te veux plus te voir dès ce soir. Tu as été contaminé par ta pourriture de mère. »

Puis Lucius parti comme il était venu, brutalement. Draco ne se fit pas prier et rassembla ses affaires et les plaça dans une valise, en la rétrécissant bien sur.

Il attrapa sa valise et rentra dans la chambre de ses parents. De là, il ouvrit la boite a bijoux de sa mère et les pris tous. Histoire que son père ne les revendent pas.

Il descendit en courant et traversa le parc devant chez lui le plus vite possible. Il ne se retourna pas, il ne pouvait plus supporter cette cage dorée tous n'était que luxe et méchanceté, seul sa mère réussissait à rendre l'endroit vivable, maintenant qu'elle n'y était plus, il n'avait plus aucune d'y croupir.

Une fois dehors, il soupira et se mit à marcher au hasard. Ses pas le menèrent à une route départementale perdue au fin fond de l'Ecosse. Il se mordit les lèvre pour ne pas pleurer et s'installa sur sa valise. Quelqu'un aller bien finir par le prendre en auto-stop.

Il avait des connaissances sur les moldus car Dumbledore leur avait donné des cours d'études des moldus obligatoire. Il remercia intérieurement son directeur et croisa les bras en attendant.

A trois heures du matin, Draco était toujours sur le bord de la route, assis sur sa valise, en trin de devenir du malfoy congelé. Il enfila des gants et se maudit intérieurement de ne pas se la fermer au bon moment.

Soudain, un flocon blanc tomba sur son bras droit, puis un autre et encore un autre. Il neigeait. La dernière chose dont avait besoin Draco. De la neige. Il allait finir mort gelé sur le bord de la route comme un vulgaire mendiant. Il ferait la une de la gazette des sorciers, pendant des semaines 'Le fils unique des Malfoy meurt dans la neige', il voyait déjà les misérables gryffondor faire la fête. Et puis on l'oublierait, il n'avait jamais eu de vrais amis, seulement des sous fifres.

Mais la chance finit par lui sourire lorsque une voiture noir aux vitres teintés surgit soudain a l'horizon. Il se leva et bougea dans tout les sens pour se faire remarquer. La voiture s'immobilisa. Le conducteur baissa la vitre, un homme avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux verts le fixait depuis le siège conducteur. Draco priait pour que ce ne soit pas un dangereux psychopathe, il n'était pas armé, il s'avança prudemment abandonnant toute vigilance lorsqu'il senti la chaleur qui provenait de l'intérieur de l'auto

« Que fais tu dehors, seul de surcroît, par ce temps-là ? Demanda t-il d'un air curieux. »

« Mon père ma gentiment sommé de ne plus remettre les pieds à la maison. Dit Draco sans méfiance mais n'abandonnant guère son coté cynique »

« Aller grimpe je vais à Londres, on va te trouver un hôtel. »

« Ouais. »

Fut le seul mot qui vint à l'esprit de Draco. Il s'installa sur le siège à coté du conducteur et tomba presque instantanément dans un sommeil plus que profond.

-oOo-

Draco se réveilla, la tête sur la vitre gelée. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'habitua à la lumière de l'aurore. Il reconnu Londres et ses immeubles, tous ensevelis sous la neige. Il s'estima à la limite ouest de la ville. L'homme à sa droite lui adressa la parole.

« Maintenant que tu as longuement et profondément dormi, veux-tu que je te mène quelque part ? »

« Euh bah… vers la grande bibliothèque. »

« Celle du centre ville ? questionna l'homme »

« Oui. S'il vous plait, répondit poliment Draco d'une voix encore ensommeillé »

« Pas de soucis. »

Ils avancèrent durant près d'une heure dans la ville et arrivèrent enfin a ladite bibliothèque. En fait, Draco savait aller au chemin de traverse à partir de là. Il calcula rapidement dans son esprit, si ils étaient le 25 décembre, il lui restait 8 jours à rester dans la capitale avant de reprendre le poudlard express. Il descendit de la voiture et quand il s'apprêtait à fermer la portière, l'homme le rappela. Ne connaissant pas son nom, il s'exclama « attends ! »

« Quoi ? Dit-il surpris. Vous voulez que je vous paye ? Demanda t-il anxieux. »

« Non ! Certainement pas ! Je voulais te souhaiter un joyeux noël petit ! Ce sera mon cadeau à moi. »

« Ah. Vous aussi ! Fit Draco, rayonnant que quelqu'un puisse penser a lui de façon positive. »

Il lui fallait passer maintenant à Gringotts, histoire de prendre de l'argent. Le seul souci était sans doute le fait qu'il ne possédait pas la clé. Il se hâta de trouver le chaudron baveur, d'y entrer et de rentrer presque immédiatement sur le chemin de traverse, valise a la main. Il pris une suite dans le palace's vampires.

Il monta dans sa chambre, une suite où le marbre blanc dominait, et rendait la pièce lumineuse, le bois sombre contrastait joliment. Une grande cheminée sculptée était située dans le petit salon. Il eut soudain une idée. Il empoigna de la poudre de cheminette et le jeta au feu. Introduisant sa tête dans les flammes il cria distinctement le nom du manoir Malfoy. Il se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé avant, son père doit le penser mort et rire de sa bêtise.

Sa tête tourbillonna un instant avant de se retrouver dans sa chambre. Par chance, un elfe de maison passait par là.

« Hé toi ! »

« Monseigneur malfoy ! Couina l'elfe. »

« Ouais ben amène moi tout de suite ma clef de coffre et met la dans ma bouche Illico. »

« Oui monseigneur. »

« ACTIVE ! Dit Draco d'une voix autoritaire. »

L'elfe s'exécuta immédiatement et lui ramena son bien et la plaça comme prévu dans la bouche de son propriétaire.

« Merffi. Dit Draco d'une voix étouffée . »

Il enleva aussitôt sa tête de la cheminée. L'odeur de cendre lui monta à la tête et il du s'accrocher à la table basse pour ne pas tomber.

Il s'affala sur un canapé de velours blanc, fixant la table ronde qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, le froid persistait à ne pas vouloir le quitter, et il se leva à regret, pour se diriger vers la salle de bain en marbre écru également comme le reste de cette suite. Il se laissa bercer par la chaleur et les odeurs enivrantes de savon. Le lys, cette odeur lui rappelait douloureusement sa mère, il se laissa aller à pleurer. Une fois calmé il se dirigea vers la chambre, le sommier du lit était en fer forgé opalin, le dessus de lit en soie crème donnait une impression de douceur. Il entra dans les draps chauds et tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

A son réveil il décida d'aller se dégourdir les jambes, c'était noël il ne voulait pas le passer seulabre dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

Les gens, dans la rue, étaient beaucoup plus détendus qu'à l'ordinaire. Noël était une fête qui leur remontait le moral, en ces temps de crise. Draco regarda avec jalousie et envie tout ces gens qui paraissaient, heureux de faire les courses de fin d'année avec leur famille, ou du moins ce qui pouvait en rester. Ses gens qui riaient essayant de ne pas penser que lorsqu'il rentrerait chez eux il pourrait voir la marque des ténèbres flotter lugubrement parmi les décorations de noël au dessus de leur maison.

Il s'assit dans le chaudron baveur devant un chocolat chaud et se souhaita intérieurement un joyeux noël. Il était plongé dans ses pensées quand une fille rousse vînt lui parler.

« Bonjour. Fit t-elle joyeusement ».

« Bonjour. Fit t-il sans lever le nez de son chocolat. »

« Tu est tout seul ? demanda t-elle poliment »

« Bah comme tu peux le constater. Répondit-il d'un ton hargneux. Pardon ! Je ne devrais pas te parler comme ça…, s'excusa t-il précipitamment »

« Bah ce n'est pas grave, c'est dur d'être seul à Noël ! Je m'appelle Jessica ! Et toi ? »

« Moi c'est Draco. Enchanté. »

« Euh dis je peux te tenir compagnie ? Le temps que ma famille vienne me chercher ? »

« Bien sur ! Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? questionna t-il »

« Ben… oui c'est gentil, remercia la dénommée Jessica »

Elle rougit légèrement et passa commende d'un chocolat chaud.

Ils parlèrent un peu de tout et de rien. Elle devenait vraiment plaisante aux yeux de Draco. Cette fille était naturelle. Il lui raconta les aventures de la veille et elle lui dit qu'elle habitait avant en Italie mais que toute sa famille avait déménagé ici, elle l'avait suivit, son pays lui manquait. Elle confia qu'elle allait rentrer à Poudlard. Ils parlèrent un peu de l'école et revinrent au sujet de Lucius. Jessica ne pouvait admettre qu'un père mette son fils dehors.

« Ton père est un monstre, te jeté dehors pendant les fêtes de noël ! »

« Mon père est ainsi, il ne changera jamais, il est manipulateur, je me sens libre pour la première fois de ma vie, ajouta Drago, les yeux baissé sur sa tasse »

Elle voulut ajouter quelque chose, lorsque des exclamations indignés retentirent eux.

« Mais, enfin vas-tu nous dire qui c'est ? »

« Ce n'est pas beau de caché des choses à ses meilleurs amis ! »

« Ron Wesley et Harry Potter ! Vous ne saurez rien du tout, ma vie privée ne regarde que moi ! »

Drago, se retourna vivement pour voir le trio d'or approcher à grands pas vers sa table. Accompagné d'une ribambelle de rouquin

« Jessica, ma cousine adoré, fait entendre raison à Hermione ! s'exclama Ron excédé »

« Bonjour à vous aussi ! s'exclama Jessica ironiquement »

La petite assemblée, rie de bon cœur, chacun leur tour ils dirent bonjour, sans prendre garde au jeune garçon blond la tête baissé, assis en face d'elle.

Malfoy se sentant observé releva la tête, et croisa les yeux bruns chocolat de Hermione qui s'exclama :

« Malfoy, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Jessica regarda alternativement les deux ennemis voyant des éclairs dans leurs yeux.

« Comme tu as pu le remarquer Granger, je bois une tasse de chocolat chaud… »

« Tous seul un jour de Noël, c'était donc vrai, papa mangemort à viré petit prétentieux ! » s'exclama t-elle, une haine de 6 ans raisonnant dans sa voix.

« Hermione ! s'exclama Jessica, il est tout seul, mettez vos querelle de cotés, c'est Noël »

« Drago, tu veux venir passer les fêtes au Terrier ? demanda poliment Mrs Wesley »

Il toisa la famille, et pensa, ne me dites pas que je suis tomber aussi bas, pour accepter la charité des Weasley

« Maman tu ne vas pas laisser cette fouine entrer dans notre maison ! s'exclama Fred »

« Mrs Weasley, c'est très gentille à vous de m'inviter, mais je ne voudrais pas m'imposer »

Harry et Ron regardèrent l'hostile Serpentard, se transformé en un gentleman.

« Tu ne nous déranges pas, Drago, c'est Noël. C'est une invitation. »

Mr Weasley avait volontairement haussé la voix, pour couvrir les protestations de ses enfants.

Hermione observait froidement la scène, se demandant quand il allait redevenir la fouine arrogante qu'il est.

« Et bien c'est réglé ! s'exclama joyeusement Jessica »


	3. Les humeurs de Noel

Narcissa voleta dans la pièce découvrant peu à peu son don si particulier. Elle était à nouveau jeune et belle.

Lestat était étendu non loin d'elle et fronçait les sourcils a la voir bouger autant et si rapidement.

« Arrête toi donc quelques minutes, Demanda t-il. »

« Et pourquoi ? Si j'ai envie de bouger, de courir, de tuer, de violer, de griffer, de battre, je le peux ! »

Lestat frissonna, cette femme était bien étrange, comme si, de son vivant, toute cette colère avait été refoulée et qu'elle soit gravée en elle pour l'éternité. Il soupira et repris sa contemplation de la bougie qui brillait dans une maison non loin de l'appartement ou ils étaient.

Narcissa était d'un naturel curieux et fouillait tout ce qui se trouvait dans leur suite. A présent, elle furetait frénétiquement dans les tiroirs. Elle sortit une longue robe de soie rouge fendue sur le coté droit jusqu'aux hanches, laissant voir ses belles jambes blanches et la revêtit sans aucune gêne apparente.

Le vampire regarda la femme enfiler sa belle robe qui lui glissait le long du corps. Ses formes parfaites lui firent se mordre les lèvres. Il pouvait contempler sa féminité, lui rappelant les magnifiques tableaux de Botticelli.

_Si seulement j'étais humain je pourrais…_ Cette phrase passait en boucle dans sa tête.

Narcissa attrapa du rouge a lèvre écarlate et se l'étala sur les lèvre pulpeuses qu'elle possédait. Elle détacha complètement ses cheveux blonds et les laissa retomber dans son dos. Elle se tourna vers Lestat qui lâcha un petit cri de stupéfaction.

« Tu aimes ? demanda t-elle déjà certaine de la réponse »

« Hum oui, tu est resplendissante, répondit-il inutilement »

« J'ai faim, vient. Fis-elle en l'empoignant. »

Ses attitudes lui rappelaient Claudia. Il faudrait éviter de la présenter à Louis, sans le prévenir au préalable. Elle entraîna Lestat dans Londres en courant de plus en plus vite, lâchant de petit rire joyeux, elle goûtait enfin à la liberté. Elle l'amena au bal de Noël, dans un bâtiment vétuste mais bien entretenu. Chaque homme devant lequel elle passait, restait les yeux fixé sur cette beauté froide, puis lorsqu'elle disparaissait il murmurait entre eux, essayant de savoir qui elle était. Elle, traînait Lestat par la manche, comme un poids mort.

Il se laissait guider, encore bouleversé par le changement opéré en elle. Tout à coup, elle s'arrêta et Lestat, surprit manqua de tomber. Elle admirait le ciel, regardant un instant la neige tomber sur la ville. Il grommela mais elle était déjà repartie.

« Puis-je te demander, ou nous allons ? demanda t-il exaspéré »

« Attends, répliqua t-elle. »

Elle le ballotta encore un peu puis ils s'arrêtèrent enfin. Elle se retourna vers lui et le dévisagea. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi m'as tu emmené ici ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et colla son visage sur celui de Lestat. Elle l'embrassa sauvagement. Passant ses doigts dans sa chevelure blonde. Il n'y répondit pas tous de suite, d'abord surpris, elle ne semblait pas satisfaite. Lestat reformula sa question et elle consentit à y répondre.

« C'est là que j'ai rencontré mon mari… »

Elle avait dis ça sur le ton de la conversation, mais Lestat savait, de par son expérience, qu'elle était triste au fond d'elle-même.

Sans doute faisait t-elle déverser cette petite folie pour calmer sa détresse. Il la regarda durant quelques secondes et décida de l'amener se promener un petit peu.

« Viens, on va aller ailleurs, ici on étouffe. Dit-il d'un air entendu. »

Elle secoua la tête affirmativement. Il l'attrapa par la taille et l'amena en douceur hors du bâtiment.

« J'ai faim, lâcha t-elle encore une fois, lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent dehors. »

Il acquiesça et ils partirent à la recherche d'un humain. Ils trouvérent sur un mendiant à moitié mort de froid et Lestat expliqua à sa nouvelle élève les quelques règles de bases pour un vampire. Tel que, par exemple, s'arrêter de boire avant que le cœur de la victime ne lâche. Elle s'abreuva puis ils repartirent tranquillement dans la neige.

Narcissa tremblait de tout son corps, peut habituée à sa nouvelle vie. Elle se colla à Lestat et ils marchèrent ainsi durant un bon kilomètre avant de décider de rentrer dans leur appartement.

Narcissa se reprit vite et continua son étrange manège, à tourner, à danser, à se changer. Lestat avait l'impression qu'une bonne douzaine de personnes étaient chez lui.

Il s'étala de tout son long dans un salon ou le rouge dominait. Les tapisseries anciennes en soie avaient un charme fou. Narcissa passait de pièces en pièces, comme un pantin infatigable. Lestat l'observait sans ciller.

Elle exécuta un pas de danse et tomba sur le lit qu'il y avait derrière elle. Le velours rouge lui caressa la peau et elle ferma les yeux tant elle était bien.

La pensée de Draco monta brusquement en elle. Elle se releva et tourna la tête en tout sens, comme pour voir si il n'était pas là. Elle lâcha le nom de son fils et retomba en arrière, replongeant dans le lit et fixa le plafond avec intensité.

« Il te manque ? Questionna Lestat. »

« Oh oui, je n'aurais jamais du le laisser seul comme ça avec son père. Je me sens mal… je suis une mère indigne. »

« Ah ! Ta folie est enfin passée… »

« Oui on peut dire ça. C'est dur de voir la réalité en face quand on baigne dans la douce folie de la découverte. »

« Oui si on veut. Dit-il. »

Narcissa se tordait a présent nerveusement les doigts.

« Je veux retrouver mon fils ! »

Elle avait lâché cela comme si sa vie en dépendait entièrement. Lestat soupira un bon coup et se releva. Il prit le menton de Narcissa entre son pouce et son index.

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous risquer à aller à Poudlard. C'est beaucoup trop surveillé. Ils croiraient à une attaque venant de Voldemort. »

Narcissa se dégagea et ne voulut rien entendre. Elle commença à préparer ses affaires.

« Si tu ne veux pas venir avec moi libre a toi, je saurait me débrouiller seule. »

Lestat se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il ne voulait pas aller a poudlard mais l'idée de rester a nouveau seul lui glaça l'échine.

« Attends peu ! Nous avons l'éternité devant nous ! s'exclama t-il. »

« Non, mon fils n'est pas un enfant des ténèbres, c'est sacré, il faut le retrouver avant que son père lui fasse du mal ! »

Il compris qu'il ne pourrait pas la dissuader. Il soupira encore un bon coup et réuni deux trois vêtements pour leur voyage. Il fit appeler une limousine privée ou il avait fait fixer deux cercueils pour leur voyage. Narcissa fut ravie en apprenant la nouvelle. Son compagnon la suivait a mi-regrets. Il était quand même plutôt content de bouger de Londres, cela faisait deux ans qu'il faisait du sur-place. Mais il aurait bien voulut retrouver le calme de son appartement Parisien, et faire visiter la France à sa novice, mais ce projet devrait être remis à plus tard.

Il rassembla deus trois objets et ils quittèrent leur agréable petit appartement pour rentrer dans la limousine encore gelée.

Narcissa semblait préoccupée. Lestat ne la dérangea pas. Il regardait avec attention un livre de magie. Le grimoire devait dater d'environ 5 siècles. Les pages semblaient si fragiles, qu'elles donnaient l'impression qu'un mouvement brusque pourrait les réduire en poussière. Il tomba sur diverses incantations pouvant plus ou moins le concerner. Comme le fait de fait vivre un corps mort, mais le temps imparti n'était pas bien long. A peine quelques heures. Certaines formules étaient vraiment simples. Apprendre à faire du yaourt avec de la confiture ne lui paraissait pas vraiment indispensable.

Il referma soigneusement le bouquin et le rangea dans un compartiment non loin de lui. Le vampire resta un moment à ne rien dire et ne rien faire. Il voulait parler avec Narcissa mais celle-ci avait l'air d'être dans une sorte de transe.

Il attrapa un MP3 et se planta les écouteurs dans les oreilles. Le métal crachait sa violence dans ses oreilles quelques chose d'agréablement familier. Il s'humecta les lèvres et s'allongea sur la banquette de la limousine, se rappelant de sa musique, que le ministère de la magie avait interdit et fait oublié à tous les moldus.

Narcissa sursauta quand elle sentit la tête de Lestat se poser sur ses genoux. Elle le regarda surprise, son geste sembla être inconscient.

Narcissa ne s'en formalisa pas, haussa les épaules et pris un livre qu'elle avait amené pour passer le temps. Elle commençait à lire quand elle se surprit à passer sa main dans les cheveux de Lestat.

Lui non plus ne semblait pas vraiment y faire attention. Elle ne s'arrêta pas de peur de voir son regard myosotis se poser sur elle et qu'elle rougisse abominablement. La matière des cheveux du vampire était douce et agréable au toucher.

Lestat la regardait d'un œil distrait, la musique dans les oreilles. Il regardait les longs cheveux de la femme tomber tout autour d'elle comme un voile. Il aimait son physique et sa force intérieure.

Il savait cependant que leurs différences allaient, par la suite, creuser un fossé immense entre eux. Les vampires ne peuvent pas toujours se supporter, se tolérer antre eux. Et Narcissa, il le savait, ne le tolérerait pas longtemps. Elle l'abandonnera comme l'avait fait Gabrielle.

Si elle était encore présente c'était uniquement pour son fils, la pensée de sa progéniture imprégnait son être comme de l'eau sur un t-shirt comme le froids dans l'air hivernal.

Lestat sentait la main de l'ex-sorcière lui caresser doucement les cheveux, avec tendresse ? Ca il ne le savait pas… La tendresse, il l'avait oubliée, il ne s'en souvenait plus depuis longtemps. Il avait subi trop d'épreuve, ramener le voile de Véronique, l'avait épuise, et cette fatigue ne semblait pas vouloir s'en aller.

Une douce somnolence s'empara de Lestat, il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les bruits alentours. La musique, le ronronnement du moteur de la limousine, Les sons de la ville, et le cœur de Narcissa. Tout cela se confondait harmonieusement. Le vampire ouvrit les yeux lentement, il n'avait pas envie d'entrer dans cette torpeur qui le prenait et lui mangeait la nuit.

« Narcissa …, murmura t-il »

« Hum ? répondit-elle brusquement tirée de sa lecture. »

« C'est insensé ce que nous faisons tu sais ? »

« Peut-être, admis t-elle »

« Non, ça l'est et tu en es parfaitement consciente. Je sais que c'est dur entendre mais ton fils ne sera pas éternel. Si tu t'y attaches tu risques de faire des erreurs plus tard. De plus, il va mourir dans moins de temps que tu ne penses. Le temps est pour nous un ennemi, et nous devons apprendre a le supporter seul. Je ne sais pas si je serais toujours là. Un jour sans doute nos routes se sépareront et tu comprendras le sens réel de mes paroles. »

« Ce n'est pas mon soucis, si je suis ici c'est pour lui, pour mon fils. La mort ne me fait pas peur, je pense que je me la donnerai, à la mort de Draco, quand j'aurais fini ce que j'ai commencé. »

Leur conversation s'arrêta là. Ils n'échangèrent plus un mot pendant le reste du temps du trajet. Ce fut vers 2 heures du matin, quand ils arrivèrent qu'ils consentirent à se reparler, mais leurs paroles étaient cependant plus tendues. Pré-au-Lard n'était vraiment pas l'endroit pour chasser. Le peu de personnes qui vivaient là se rendraient très rapidement compte de leur présence.

« Bon, nous ne pouvons chasser ici. Déclara Lestat »

« Et… Comment allons-nous manger ? »

« Moi, je peux me passer de manger, pendant plusieurs nuits, toi par contre il ne te reste que les animaux »

Narcissa haussa un sourcil mais ne protesta pas. Tout deux, ils entrèrent dans une petite auberge ou ils prirent une chambre. Narcissa s'installa et réfléchi a toute vitesse sur comment devez t-elle revoir son fils. Un sourire éclaira soudainnement son visage. Elle le verrait à la rentrée puis aux visites à Pré-au-Lard. Elle se coucha sur le lit, en attendant que Lestat monte les cercueils par la fenêtre. A trois heures du matin, il y avait peu de chances que les gens le voient faire.

Lestat descendit tranquillement à la voiture et attrapa son cercueil puis celui de Narcissa et les monta et volant a la fenêtre. Une fois leur fardeau posé, ils se reposèrent tranquillement. Lestat resta assis sur le lit tandis que Narcissa c'était étalé dessus. Elle comptait avec anxiété les jours avant la rentrée.

« Narcissa ? Demanda Lestat. »

« Hmm ? »

« Viens je vais te donner quelque chose… »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Et bien nous sommes la nuit de Noël non ? »

« Euh…oui. Répondit t-elle prise au dépourvu. »

Lestat lui attrapa la main et la conduisit en bas, près de la limousine qu'il ouvrit aussitôt. Il rentra dans le vaste véhicule et en sortit un écrin rouge qu'il tendit à Narcissa. Elle observa la petite boite un moment puis se décida à l'ouvrir. Elle découvrit avec étonnement un collier à ras le cou, fait de diamants. Elle resta sans doute dix minutes à regarder le reflet de la lune sur les pierres précieuses. Elle leva enfin les yeux vers Lestat qui se tenait près d'elle, l'air serein.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire … Dit elle. »

« Alors ne dis rien. »

Il la laissa sur place et rentra dans l'auberge. Narcissa remit son précieux présent dans son écrin et le mit à son tour dans sa poche. Elle se promena dans le village enneigé. Tout lui paraissait beau avec sa nouvelle vue. Elle aimait aussi la caresse du vent sur sa peau. Mais elle imaginait une tout autre caresse lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux. Elle murmura le nom de Lestat. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle courut comme une folle jusqu'à l'auberge et se posta près de la cheminée. Elle songea que le froid devait lui faire perdre la tête.

L'aube allait se lever lorsqu'elle se décida à monter à l'étage pour rejoindre Lestat. Ils se couchèrent. L'un étant tranquille, l'autre incroyablement agité.

Quand ils se réveillèrent, Narcissa rougit affreusement en repensant à son rêve. Très réel mais pas vraiment religieux. Elle courut prendre une douche sous le regard amusé de Lestat qui s'amusait à la voir s'agiter pour on-ne-sais-quoi. La nuit allait être intérressante. Il amena une chaîne hi-fi on ne sais pas comment et démarra une chanson de hard rock montant le son presque au maximum.

Il entendit une boum sonore venant de la salle de bain.

« Tout va bien ? Questionna t-il. »

« NON AVEC TA MUSIQUE JE SUIS TOMBEE PAR TERRE TELLMENT J AI EU PEUR VOILA ! Hurla Narcissa à travers la porte. »

« Ah ok je monte le son. »

Il n'entendit même pas la voix de Narcissa tellement le son était fort. Il savait bien que la patronne de l'auberge allait bientôt monter mais le spectacle qui lui fut offert méritait bien toutes les réprimandes au monde.

Narcissa avait saisi une serviette de bain et était sortie dégoulinante d'eau, la rage au corps. Lestat rit sincèrement pour la première fois depuis des années, la situation était si drôle, Narcissa vêtu de sa serviette de bain à fleurs et ses dents de vampires dehors. Il éteignit la musique et s'allongea sur le canapé.

« Sympas ta tenue… »

« QUOI ? MAIS T ES CON OU QUOI ? S'exclama t-elle, au bord de la crise de nerf, CA DOIT ETRE CA ! »

« Mais voyons tu est bien sur les nerfs ! se moqua t-il »

« VA CHIER ! »

« Je ne peux pas désolé ! »

Elle retourna dans la salle de bain d'un pas rageur.

« T'a oublié ton savon ! Dit t-il. »

« MERDEEE »

Elle se débrouilla sans savon et quand elle sortit de la douche Lestat la charria un bon moment avant qu'ils ne sortent. Si les anciens avaient été là, il n'en aurait pas cru leurs yeux, le vampire était joyeux, et retrouvait son caractère mortel, il se sentait vivant. Il aurait voulu en faire profiter Louis, David, Marius, même Armand. Cette femme-enfant ne pourrait jamais atteindre la sagesse des anciens et resterait toute l'éternité une boule de nerf pour le plus grand plaisir de ses créateurs ?


	4. Chapter 4

Draco ramassa rapidement ses affaires, pour ne pas faire attendre ses hôtes. L'idée d'aller chez les Weasley lui était étrange mais il était tout de même heureux que quelqu'un pense enfin a lui, à part le chauffeur de la voiture. Il descendit rapidement, ou tout le monde l'attendait. Harry Potter l'observait le regard plein de morgue, voilà que son pire ennemi allait venir fêter noël avec lui, mais Draco n'y prêta pas attention.

Il passa devant le trio de choc et se rapprocha de Jessica. Elle avait l'air vraiment contente que Draco passe les vacances avec elle. Il monta dans une voiture de service que possédait a présent Mr Weasley.

« Il va y avoir du monde a noël cette année ! S'exclama Jessica. »

« Ah oui nous seront 14 ! Déclara Mrs Weasley »

« 14 ? demanda Ron, septique. »

« Oui, Arthur, Fleur, Fred et George, Hermione, Harry, Draco, Percy, Charlie, toi, Ginny, Moi et Louis ! »

« Ah oui mince j'avais oublié Louiiiiis. Fit Ron sarcastiquement. »

« He ho toi ! Tu le connais même pas! Fit Hermione. »

« Tu parles… répliqua Ron, »

« Oui et bien c'est aussi mon ami, il m'a aidée et a aidé mes parents quand on était en difficulté alors ça va arrête de dire du mal de lui… »

Draco haussa les sourcils devant la discussion. Il sortit un collier à sa mère et le tritura dans ses mains. Il aurait tant voulu qu'elle soit là.

Ron posa les yeux sur le collier en diamants et écarquilla ces derniers. Tout le monde suivit et Draco prit une teinte cramoisie avant de ranger le collier de perles dans sa poche. Jessica avait compris et le fixa avec tendresse.

Soudain le conducteur, en l'occurrence Mr Weasley mit la radio. Draco le remercia silencieusement car à présent l'attention était rivée sur Ginny et Charlie qui se querellaient pour une station de radio.

Au milieu du voyage Jessica s'endormit et tomba sur l'épaule de Draco, qui était silencieux depuis le début du voyage.

Il regardait le paysage enneigé. Sa mère avait toujours adoré la neige. Ils arrivèrent tranquillement à ce que tout le monde nommait le terrier. Draco ne dit rien, même si l'idée de vivre dans un tel endroit le révulsait un peu. Il entra dans la maison, la douce chaleur et le confort qui y régnait lui firent oublier son appréhension.

Il y avait a présent énormément de gens. Cela devait être la première fois qu'il entendait Mrs Weasley crier ainsi après son fils George.

Draco s'installa avec Jessica et ils parlèrent jusqu'à la fin de l'après midi, avant que des cris hystériques virent les déranger.

« LOUIS ! Hurla Hermione sur une silhouette qui venait d'ouvrir la porte. »

Draco leva la tête juste a temps pour voir Hermione se jeter sur le nommé Louis et le faire tomber à la renverse dans la neige.

« Moi aussi, je suis heureux de te revoir Hermione ! s'exclama t-il amusé, tu vas bien ? demanda t-il plus sérieusement »

« Ouis bien mieux, et grâce à toi…, murmura t-elle »

« Très bien, donc la prochaine fois je préférerai autant ne pas me retrouver au sol… »

Toute la famille éclata de rire. Draco sourit mais se figea d'étonnement quand il se rendit compte que Louis était en vérité l'homme qui l'avait amené en voiture plus tôt dans la journée.

Il ouvrit grand la bouche mais la referma quelques secondes plus tard. Louis ne semblait pas encore l'avoir vu parmi tout ce monde. Draco s'avança pour lui dire bonjour à son tour.

« Tiens ! Je ne pensais pas te revoir si tôt toi ! Dit l'homme aux cheveux noirs, une expression de surprise polie peint sur son visage lisse. »

« Euh et bien ils m'ont invités pour noël… »

« Ah d'accord ! Content que tu ne passes noël tout seul ! »

« Oh merci ! Répondit Draco. »

Tout le Terrier fixait à présent la scène, se rendant conte qu'il attirait un peu trop les regards, Louis expliqua la rencontre qu'il avait fait avec le jeune Malfoy.

Ils parlèrent un moment puis Arthur vînt chercher Louis pour lui parler en privé. Draco les suivit en toute discrétion.

Il se demandait si Les Weasley n'avaient pas fait exprès de l'inviter. Oui, Pour lui tirer des renseignements sur son père. De plus il était étrange que Louis, l'est ramassé à une telle heure sur la route.

Les hommes montèrent à l'étage pour être au calme, dans une chambre ou ils fermèrent la porte. Draco s'adossa au mur et se concentra sur la discussion.

« Louis, tu es fou de te promener ainsi ! Dit froidement Mr Weasley. »

« Oh écoute, je ne risque rien, de plus ce gamin crevait de froid dehors je n'allait pas le laisser là alors que vous le cherchiez bien plus loin, il serait mort de froid. Répliqua Louis abruptement »

« Imagine que le seigneur des ténèbres vous ait attrapés ! Il l'aurait tué, Lucius s'en serait peut être chargé qui sais et t'aurait forcé à travailler pour lui d'une manière ou d'une autre. La puissance du don ténébreux l'attire au plus haut point. Il ne doit JAMAIS devenir comme vous ! »

« Je sais mais là je n'ai pas pu le laisser, de plus il pourrait vous aider ! Dit Louis. »

« Je sais bien mais on l'aurait retrouvé ! Déclara Mr Weasley »

« MORT vous l'auriez retrouvé mort et j'en ai assez de voir des morts partout ! s'exclama Louis, haussant le ton. »

« La discussion est close, moi j'en ai assez, qu'on me commende parfois, si je me sens d'humeur a sauver quelqu'un je ne vais pas le laissait mourir au bord de la route moi. Et puis je ne me ferait pas attraper par le seigneur des ténèbres, je ne suis pas très puissant comme vampire, les autres ne sont pas bêtes ils l'ont bien sentis que tout changeait. De toute façon vous les mortels il y a des choses que vous ne sentez pas, comme quand Akasha est revenue personne n'a jamais compris ! Reprit Louis avant de sortir de la chambre comme une flèche. »

Draco l'entendant arriver à grand pas, se plaça derrière la porte. Manque de chance, Louis l'avait ouverte avec rage et la porte percuta le jeune Malfoy en pleine tête. Ce dernier étouffa un cris de douleur, ne bougea pas et descendit l'escalier quatre a quatre avant que son hôte ne descende. Il chercha des yeux Jessica mais ne trouva qu'Hermione.

« Quesque tu fais là toi ? Demanda t-elle. »

« Heu….et…et bien je cherche les toilettes. Répondit-il. »

« Tu te moques de moi, tu crois que je suis stupide ? répliqua t-elle »

« Non, répondit-il le plus sincèrement du monde »

« Et bien ils sont là-bas… mais attends, c'était quoi ce bijoux tout a l'heure croyait que ton père t'avais renier. »

Draco sentit une bouffée de colère monter en lui.

« Oui Granger, mon père m'a bien « renier » Mais ma mère aussi m'a laissé si tu veux tout savoir et ça c'est un bijoux a elle que j'ai pris pour que mon père ne le revende pas. Et puis qu'est ce que j'ai a te dire ça moi, tu t'en fiche éperdument ».

« Heu… et bien sur ce point tu n'a pas vraiment tort. Approuva Hermione. »

Draco la fusilla du regard.

« Je rigolais Malfoy, oh et puis mince, c'est de l'humour mais tu semble en être dépourvu. Ajouta t-elle. »

« Et mais si j'en ai ! Ne m prend pas pour un ignorant ! »

« Si tu le dis… »

« Ouais je le dis ! répliqua Draco. »

Soudain une envie d'éclater de rire monta en lui et il la refoula à grande peine. Franchement, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de conversation qu'il pensait avoir avec cette jeune fille. Hermione haussa un sourcil et descendit, Draco a sa suite.

Le salon était tout décoré pour les fêtes. Tout en couleur, le sapin trônait au fond de la salle. Draco regardait tout cela avec des yeux d'enfants, car jamais, au grand jamais ses parents n'avaient mis un sapin, au grand désespoir de Narcissa. Elle voulait que l'ambiance soit plus familiale. Pensez donc avec un mari qui se nomme Lucius Malfoy, famille rime avec obéissance. Draco soupira et repoussa une mèche importune de son front.

Toutes les filles montèrent les une après les autres dans les chambres du dessus se préparer. Draco resta donc avec la communauté mâle de la maison. Il se planta dans un fauteuil et ne prononça pas un mot.

Mme Weasley était cependant restée et s'acharnait sur la cuisine. Draco décida de bouger et alla la voir à l'ouvrage. Il n'avait jamais vu personne faire la cuisine. Chez lui, les plats arrivaient tout seuls, comme à Poudlard.

Mme Weasley était en train d'attaquer la dinde et commençait à la vider quand Draco entra. Elle n'y prêta pas attention et continua son travail. Draco regardait les organes sortir sans fin de la carcasse.

« Eurk. Lâcha t-il ».

« Oui plutôt. Dit Mme Weasley pour engager la conversation. »

« C'est quoi ça ? Demanda t-il sincèrement curieux. A vrai dire pourquoi ne pas profiter que des gens soit gentils pour se civiliser un peu ? »

« Et bien ça ce soit les tripes. Répondit t-elle comme un professeur. »

« C'est long ! s'exclama t-il, il ressemblait tellement à un petit enfant, qu'il s'attira la sympathie de Molly Weasley »

« Les tiennes font le double. »

« Eûûûrk… je ne veux pas aller voir… Déclara t-il. »

« Oui évite. Dit-elle avec un sourire. »

Draco la regarda sortir le cœur et le mettre de coté.

« Pourquoi vous le gardez ? Demanda t-il. »

« Pour Louis tiens ! C'est un vampire, tu as du le remarquer, mais se soir, il ne part pas à la chasse, je lui met donc de coté se cœur, et Arthur, à réussi à avoir quelques bouteilles de sang pour la soirée, il est très gentil, trop gentil…, expliqua t-elle »

« Ah… Vous voulez que je lui amène avant qu'il ne soit mort ? »

« Oh ce serait bien gentil ! »

Draco saisit le cœur dans une serviette en papier et appela Louis depuis le cellier, pour qu'il puisse y être tranquille. Louis le remercia et Draco le laissa là, il n'était pas vraiment fan des vampires qui boivent, généralement les cols roulés sont de mise lorsque l'on apporte de quoi se nourrir a un vampire.

Draco retourna dans le salon. Ginny était descendue habillée d'une robe noire faisant ressortir ses cheveux de feux. Draco la regarda, elle avait l'air en colère.

« Ca va ? Demanda t-il ».

« Non cette garce de Fleur squatte la salle de bains depuis une heure, moi j'abandonne pour ma coiffure… »

« Ah, je ne sais peut-être pas grand-chose, mais je sais coiffer, je peignait toujours ma mère avant, aucun coiffeur ne devait rentrer chez nous… »

« Toi ? Coiffer ? Demanda t-elle septique. »

« Oui… »

« Bon je te laisse faire mais ne rate pas ma coiffure »

Draco attrapa les cheveux soyeux de Ginny et commença à les coiffer en délicatesse, car sa mère était très sensible à se niveau… Il monta les mèches en un chignon bien serré d'où il fit s'échapper plusieurs mèches… Le résultat fut magnifique, le chignon était desserré et les mèches de cheveux s'échappaient pour retomber sur les épaules de la rousse. Il sourit devant son art et laissa Ginny se lever pour se regarder devant la glace.

« Woow j'adore merci beaucoup Draco ! »

Draco sourit devant le fait que le jeune ait prononcé son prénom. Harry le fusilla du regard et se retira avec Ron dans la cuisine.

Louis sortit du cellier, le rouge aux joues. Le sang lui avait rendu vitalité. Il regarda les gens qui s'agitaient et chercha quelqu'un du regard. Draco ne savait pas qui il cherchait mais il le cherchait avec ferveur.

Draco détacha son attention du vampire et vit Jessica descendre les escaliers, ses cheveux en une natte pas très serrée. Sa longue robe verte flottait délicatement sur elle. Draco en eut le souffle coupé.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit. A sa suite il y avait fleur, toujours magnifique dans une robe courte et bleue. Charlie la regardait avec des yeux d'enfant puis la serra contre lui. Vînt ensuite Hermione.

Malgré ce qu'il pouvait penser d'elle Hermione était assurément la plus belle de toutes. Ses cheveux bouclés bruns lui tombaient sur les épaules et elle avait ramené le tout en demi-couette soyeuse. Sa robe rouge sombre en soie lui moulait le corps de façon élégante. Ses grands yeux marron en amande étaient peints avec un trait de crayon noir.

Draco la regarda descendre la belle brune et ne pensa plus un instant qui il était, ou ce qu'elle pouvait bien être. Elle était assurément la plus belle femme qu'il ait jamais vu, excepté sa mère. Mais leur beauté était si différente. L'une sauvage et intense, l'autre calme et froide.

Hermione capta son regard et se déroba de lui, le rouge aux joues. Louis aussi semblait penser la même chose. Il s'approcha d'elle et ils se regardèrent durant quelques minutes. Hermione fixa soudain le sol et un sourire étrange éclaircit son visage. Louis lui chuchota quelque chose puis reparti se détendre dans le salon avec les jumeaux Weasley.

Draco chercha Jessica du regard, elle papotait avec Harry et Ron. Mieux valait les laisser de côté. Le jeune blond soupira et attrapa une coupe de champagne posée sur la table qu'il but a courtes gorgées, savourant le liquide.

Mme Weasley appela tout le monde et un repas impressionnant vînt garnir la grande table. Des dindes, du poisson, et tout plein d'autres mets trônaient. Draco savoura les plats les uns après les autres car c'était bien la première qu'il mangeait du « fait maison ». Vînt ensuite la bûche de Noël. Les gens souriaient et discutaient. Draco, lui, était plongé dans ses pensées. Il se sentait seul au milieu de tout ce monde.

A l'autre bout de la table, Louis riaient en entendant plusieurs exploit des jumeaux, qui était apparemment très intéresser pas les vampires, et avait sorti un livre, dans lesquels il demandait des explications sur certain passage.

« Moi je pense, que Armand doit être très intéressant, affirma Fred »

« Lestat, aussi ! renchéri, George, tu nous les présenteras »

« Si ils le veulent et que vos parents sont d'accord pourquoi pas… »

« Se serait génial, tu en penses quoi Hermione ? demanda Ginny »

La brunette, souri malicieusement.

« A vrais dire, je pense que j'aimerai beaucoup rencontrer Armand, il me semble vraiment… charmant… »

Louis, se retourna visiblement surpris, par le ton de la jeune, fille, les jeunes Weasley ainsi que Harry, explosèrent de rire, à part Ron qui se renfrogna.

« Je savais que notre Mione, avait des goûts étranges ! s'exclama Harry »

« Bon c'est l'heure des cadeaux, maintenant il me semble ! s'exclama Mr Weasley au grand bonheur de tout le monde »


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Narcissa et Lestat sortirent pour que la femme puisse se nourrir. Lestat vît la peau blanche de Narcissa qui contrastait avec la sombre forêt autour d'eux. Elle fixait le vide et recherchait une quelconque proie.

Le silence de la forêt l'énervait splendidement et elle pouvait entendre le rythme de son cœur. Toujours le même, éternellement il en sera ainsi. Narcissa avait dit qu'elle allait se tuer une fois son fils décédé. A présent elle doutait fortement. Cette vie de liberté l'attirait énormément. De plus elle commençait tout juste à éprouver les choses autour d'elle. Les sentiments ne lui avaient jamais parus si forts. Elle pouvait passer du rire aux larmes sans transition. Elle pouvait enfin être elle-même. Un peu folle, lunatique, curieuse, gamine quoi. Cela lui plaisait horriblement.

Lestat bailla et s'étira. Narcissa s'agaçait de quelque chose. Oui certes, mais de quoi dont ?

« Qui a-t-il ? Demanda t-il. »

« Rien ça m'énerve… »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Ce silence de mort me dérange. Déclara t-elle ».

« Curieux ! D'habitude les gens cherchent le calme et fuient de plus en plus les villes et les contrées reculées. S'étonna t-il »

« J'ai toujours vécu dans le silence, à présent cela m'agace prodigieusement. Répondit-elle en guise d'explication. Vivre dans une maison immense, ou le luxe est étalé les seuls bruits que j'entendais était les hurlements de mon maris ou les cris de douleurs de mon cher enfant… »

Lestat haussa un sourcil. Elle était le était contraire de beaucoup de monde qu'il connaissait. Elle contrastait avec son entourage actuel, elle étais plus vive que les vivants et plus dangereuse que certains enfants des ténèbres. Mais de ce coté il la comprenait quand même. La musique qu'il avait chanté voila quelques années n'avait rien de bien silencieux. Un sourire s'arracha à son visage quand il repensa à tout ce bataclan pour _si peu_. Enfin d'après lui ce n'était pas vraiment grand-chose… quoi que…

Lestat suivait Narcissa à travers la forêt d'un pas tranquille. La chevelure de l'ex-sorcière se balançait au gré de leur marche. La lune miroitait dans une forêt de blond-doré. Sa respiration régulière apaisait Lestat comme un calmant. Il était avec quelqu'un. Il pourrait peut-être supporter l'éternité si elle restait avec lui. Mais leurs différences finiraient par les séparer, il le savait et cette pensée lui revenait souvent en tête, douloureusement.

Perdu dans ces pensées, il ne songea pas que Narcissa venait de se lancer à la poursuite d'une biche. Il se mit à courir pour rattraper Narcissa, rapide et légère comme le vent, elle sautait de racine en racine, prenant rapidement du terrain sur la bête. Elle réussi enfin et se jeta sur sa proie avec l'agilité d'un chat.

Narcissa porta sa bouche sur le cou de l'animal et déchira la fine peau qui maintenait les artères du cou. Elle sentit le sang couler sur sa langue et la délicieuse extase de la vie monta en elle. Elle buvait tranquillement sans se presser. Quand le cœur se mit à battre de façon irrégulière, elle lâcha sa proie qui tomba dans la neige qui se teinta de rouge, et recula, le sang encore chaud dans sa bouche. Lestat s'approcha de Narcissa et lui attrapa la main pour rentrer, il commençait à se faire tard et ils devaient retrouver leur chemin.

Ils s'engagèrent sur le sentier. Narcissa était encore grisée par l'extase produite par le sang se ruant dans ses veines. Quand ce sentiment la quitta, elle eut soudain très froid et ils regagnèrent l'auberge au plus vite.

Lestat et elle se couchèrent tôt ce soir-là. Ils devaient être prêt le lendemain pour la rentrée. Ils avaient passé une semaine relativement calme sauf que Narcissa attendait la rentrée avec une impatience qui avait tantôt irrité Lestat, et qui l'avait tantôt amusé.

Narcissa se leva si tôt qu'elle failli se brûler a cause des rayons du crépuscule. Le train devait arriver vers huit heures du soir et ils étaient debout à cinq heures, le soleil se couche tôt en hiver. Narcissa s'habilla d'une jupe longue blanche et d'un pull bleu clair. Lestat lui, avait revêtu un jean noir et un pull col roulé rouge.

Ils partirent manger, Narcissa allait très vite et Lestat la suivait le sourire aux lèvres. Une fois sa faim assouvie, ils retournèrent au village. Il était alors environ six heures. Narcissa n'en tenait plus. Lestat devinait que dans son esprit elle ne pensait qu'a son fils, encore et toujours son Draco.

« Il est quelle heure ? Demanda t-elle anxieuse. »

« Dix sept heures une, une minutes plus tard que la dernière fois que tu m'as demandée l'heure. Finit-il par dire exaspérer. »

« Ca n'avance pas vite ! Ta montre à un problème ! »

« Non c'est toi qui en a un sérieux… »

« gniiéééé. Fit t-elle en guise de réponse. »

Lestat soupira et s'installa sur un banc, près de la gare. Narcissa faisait les cent pas. Elle était affreusement nerveuse et elle se triturait nerveusement ses longs cheveux blonds. Le vampire ne comprenait pas. En vérité il ne comprenait plus, car lui aussi avait pensé à sa famille. A tel point qu'il avait transformé sa mère en vampire. Puis bien sur, il s'était inquiété pour son père, il avait été triste lorsque tout ses frère avait été tué lors de la révolution. Mais il n'en avait pas eu telle obsession. Ni sa mère d'ailleurs, elle qui l'avait abandonné peu après. Une pointe de tristesse passa dans son cœur mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

Narcissa attendait avec une telle impatience qu'elle commençait à imaginer un scénario catastrophe. Et si il avait été tué ? Et si le train avait déraillé ? Et si … Elle se prit la gorge à deux mains, elle commençait à suffoquer, sa vue se brouillait, sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal, elle ne supportait plus cette attente. Lestat se leva d'un seul coup et courut l'aider. Il l'empoigna et l'assit par terre. Peu après il lui tenait les deux bras en l'air et lui ordonnait de respirer lentement. Peu à peu Narcissa reprit son souffle et il la souleva pour l'asseoir sur le banc.

« Arrête tu en fais tout une maladie de ton gosse ma parole. Dit-il. »

« Non, je suis stressée de le revoir, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir abandonné tu comprend ? Je me sens mal de l'avoir laissé ainsi… »

« Le seul responsable, si tu n'est pas au courant c'est bien moi. Dit Lestat d'un ton septique. »

« Non, non c'est moi, si je ne m'étais pas emportée ainsi à la boutique, il ne serait rien arrivé ! »

« On ne se serait jamais connu, tu aurais préféré ça toi ? Demanda t-il en essayant d'adopter un ton neutre. »

« Et bien… oui… oui… Sans doute… Sans doute… »

Lestat ne dit plus rien, il était comme amputé de sa voix. Il se sentait étrangement triste et énervé. Il lui avait laissé le choix pourtant il ne l'avait pas forcée a le rejoindre. Mais pour elle ce n'était pas un choix c'était une obligation. Quelque chose en Lestat changea brutalement. Lui, il voyait les mortels avec amour, il les aimait et si il leur offrait le don ténébreux c'était aussi avec amour qu'il le faisait. Mais elle ne l'avait pas reçut avec amour, elle. Elle l'avait pris pour son fils. Lestat en garda un goût amer.

Narcissa rentra dans la gare et s'acheta un bouquin qui lui avait particulièrement tapé dans l'œil. Entretient avec un vampire. Elle partit se rasseoir sur le banc tandis que Lestat se mit à griffonner sur un carnet. Ils durent rester ainsi tranquillement tout au plus une heure, car Narcissa se remit a faire les cents pas. Lestat essaya de ne pas se concentrer sur le va et vient de la jupe de Narcissa sur ses jambes blanches.

Plus qu'une heure et ils pourraient régler leur affaire songea Lestat. Il entendait déjà le train, bien qu'il doit a plus de cinquante kilomètres. Le vampire se sentait seul. Narcissa et lui ne vivaient pas _ensemble_, elle vivait _avec lui_. La nuance était subtile. Lestat ne faisait pas véritablement partie de sa vie. Il était là comme un invité dans son existence. Qu'il soit là ou pas, c'était presque la même chose.

Mais il se trompait lourdement. Narcissa avait ce don particulier de duper par la seule expression de son visage. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que si Lestat ne l'avait pas transformée, elle ne serait pas rendue comte qu'elle aimait autant son propre fils. De plus, il l'avait tirée d'une vie sombre et cachée. A présent elle vivait. Morte, elle apprenait à vivre… étrange ironie du sort. Elle se plaisait aux côtés du vampire. Beaucoup de choses qu'il possédait l'attiraient mais il y avait une chose qui gâchait le tableau. Il était comme dur et froid à l'extérieur en tout cas.

Elle se tira sans faire bien attention à ses propres pensées. Draco, voila le mot d'ordre dans sa esprit. Il lui manquait tellement. Quelle serait la vie sans lui, quand il serait mort. Lestat lui, se contrefichait de sa famille, peut-être qu'avec le temps on oublie même ses proches et on ne pense qu'a ceux de leur espèce. Elle se figea, jamais elle ne voudrait oublier sa famille, aussi froide et méchante soit-elle.

Elle ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Elle s'assit et commença à jouer avec ses cheveux blonds avec désinvolture. Lestat glissa un regard en biais sur elle. Elle avait pris cette expression masculine et toute humaine de frustration. Frustration due au fait que le temps ne passait pas assez vite. Elle lui ressemblait a présent à gabrielle. Sa belle et douce Gabrielle… Son amante, sa mère, sa confidente, cette femme avait tout été pour lui avant qu'elle ne parte. Et voila qu'il sentait le scénario se reproduire pour cependant une tout autre raison.

Enfin, ils entendirent tout deux le train arriver. Lestat aperçut furtivement une silhouette qui lui était plus que familière. Lestat bondit de son siège, le sourire aux lèvres. Louis, Louis De Pointe Du Lac, le vrai le seul. Il était vraiment content de pouvoir le voir. Enfin bon quand même … Narcissa le tira de sa surprise.

« JE VAIS ENFIN LE VOIR ! Explosa t-elle. »

« Ca doit bien être la quinzième fois que tu me dis ça mais ce n'est pas grave… »

« Je suis si contente ! »

Lestat soupira puis remarqua quelque chose qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle portait son collier.

Celui qu'il lui avait offert la veille, dans toute cette agitation elle avait pensé à l'enfiler. Ses pensées amères disparurent et il put observer le train arriver tranquillement. Il se prépara a l'inévitable rencontre. Il en était heureux, son Louis, ici ! Mais que diable faisait-il parmi toute cette jeunesse ? Lestat en aurait déjà tué la moitié pour le simple fait qu'ils se tassent tous les uns sur les autres pour vous regarder avec des gros yeux de mouche. Il essuya d'un geste négligeant sa longue veste et leva la tête. Ah qu'il devait être beau et imposant ainsi, c'était Lestat De Lioncourt tout de même, vous ne lisez pas l'histoire de n'importe qui !

Le train s'immobilisa, Narcissa était une boule nerfs, Lestat la regardait en se demandait ou donc était passée la fierté de la femme… Il reporta son attention sur Les têtes des enfants qui les regardaient avec curiosité. Il soupira devant les regards féminins et les pensées d'hormones d'adolescentes devant un homme beau et élégant… lui. Une d'elles le fixa avec intensité, ces prunelles chocolat avait quelque chose de chaleureux … Il fronça les sourcils, elle ne le « mattais » pas en vérité. Il se glissa dans son esprit…

_C'est donc lui, Lestat dont m'a tant parlé Louis… Il est moins imposant que je ne le pensais quand même…Et quel orgueil, on le lit sur son visage…_

Quoi ? Comment ça moins imposant ? Il était presque parfait plutôt. Et qui était cette jeune fille aux cheveux broussailleux qui connaissait son Louis ?

Lestat sentait de là l'odeur familière de Louis, perdue entre les parfums bon marché, les eaux de colognes pestilentielles et l'odeur de transpiration. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Brusquement et étrangement il se rendit compte que Louis pensait à la jeune fille qui l'avait regardé. Il était amoureux d'elle pour tout dire. Lestat sentit un sentiment étrange, de la jalousie ? Il avait, c'est vrai, l'habitude que Louis ne pense qu'à sa culpabilité et a lui-même mais surtout… Cette culpabilité chérie qu'il entretenait avec tant d'amour… oui mais bon … Qui c'était cette fille pour dire qu'il n'était pas si imposant ? Hein ? Personne ! Non, non, non personne, rien du tout… Enfin bref, Elle ne devait pas compter _tant que ça_ pour Louis non mais ! Allons bon, il fallait se calmer songea t-il. Et puis il se demanda comment il avait réussi à lire les pensées de Louis. Car chez les vampires, on ne peut lire les pensées de ses enfants…enfin enfant était un bien grand mot…

Un homme d'une taille extraordinaire surgit soudain de nulle part. Une barbe hirsute, des cheveux broussailleux et emmêlés, une taille qui devait être hors de toute proportion humaine… Il devait faire environ le tour de taille de trois hommes en bonne santé. Ce grand personnage ouvrit les portes coulissantes du train et commença à faire descendre la vermine. Lestat empoigna Narcissa et l'entraîna un peu a l'écart. Elle jura bon nombre de fois avant d'arrêter de s'agiter comme un serpent. Ils regardèrent les adolescents et Lestat vit enfin Louis. Louis, grand, fin et les cheveux noirs lui tombant joliment sur les épaules. Ses yeux verts scrutaient dans le paysage enneigé. Ses fines mains poussèrent quelques élèves devant lui et il descendit enfin. Lestat était heureux de le revoir enfin, son bel enfant des ténèbres, si humain, si beau, parfois stupide mais toujours gentil… Enfin pas toujours mais très souvent. Notre narcissique ami s'avança finalement devant son ancien compagnon. Ce dernier, quand il l'aperçut le dévisagea longuement, avec cette expression très humaine de surprise.

« Lestat ! Mais enfin que fait-tu ici ? demanda t-il poliment . »

« Bonsoir a toi aussi Louis ! répliqua vivement Lestat, un peu vexé. »

Louis n'ajouta rien et se posta face à son créateur. Lestat leva la main et, oubliant toute présence importune qui les fixait, caressa la joue de son ami qui ferma les yeux. Lestat posa ensuite sa main sur l'épaule de Louis et déposa un baiser sur sa joue qui s'enflamma rapidement. Le vampire sourit devant la réaction de son ami et recula un peu pour que Louis puisse contempler Narcissa.

« Mais ce n'est pas vrai… Soupira Louis »

« Si, et franchement, peu m'importe les réaction de Marius ou de qui que ce soit, j'avais envie, je l'est fait ! »

« Lestat, tu est un démon incorrigible, quand vas-tu essayer de respecter les lois ? »

« Certes jamais ! »

« Je me disais aussi … »

Lestat sourit et Narcissa partit brusquement en courant vers une petite tête blonde qui ronchonnait bruyamment auprès d'une tête, pour sa part brune, qui semblait être surexcitée.

« Narcissa ! » Mais le blond n'eut pas le temps d'en ajouter avant de voir sa compagne disparaître dans la foule épaisse de ses jeune gens. Il soupira bruyamment et se lança a sa suite, entraînant Louis comme un fardeau.

Narcissa se fondait dans les élèves, elle avait aperçut son fils, elle devait aller le voir. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était qu'a quelques mètres d'elle, une main l'attrapa brutalement par la peau du dos. Elle reconnut immédiatement la poigne de Lestat et se débattit violemment.

« Veux-tu arrêter ça ! On va se faire repérer, déjà qu'on devait être discrets… De plus, du ne doit pas le retrouver ! »

« Comment ça ? demanda t-elle furieuse. »

« Louis vient de m'expliquer deux trois choses a propos d'un sorcier que tu connais bien, tu sais…Voldemort… ou je-ne-sais-quoi, il veut mettre les vampires de son coté, alors si tu vas te jeter dans les bras de ton fils en tant que vampire, ça va vite se savoir, de plus qu'il pourrait venir prendre ton fils pour t'obliger a grossir ses rangs par le chantage, sache simplement que je n'ai pas envie de te tuer. »

Il avait dit d'une manière autoritaire, ne laissant aucun moyen de contredire à Narcissa. Elle la regarda les larmes de sang aux yeux. Elle partit soudain en courant s'enfoncer dans la nuit noire. Lestat soupira et la fixa, petit point de blancheur dans la neige. Il ne chercha pas à la retrouver, il resta simplement aux cotés de Louis, savourant leur rencontre. Louis lui expliqua que Voldemort comptait sérieusement mettre les vampires de son coté, et que Lestat faisait parti de ses priorités. Forcément, avec un pouvoir aussi grand que le sien… On ne pouvait que vouloir l'utiliser a son avantage…Surtout si on s'appelle Voldemort et qu'on a comme des envies de conquérir le monde.

Lestat soupirait. Il était certes un homme d'action mais il lui fallait bien des vacances de temps en temps. Pensez vous, en 300 ans pas de changement, à part quelques petites choses, et pouf, on arrive au XXIème siècle et l'aventure vous colle aux fesses comme un chewing gum à une chaussure. Bref, Lestat en était tout de même content… Son ego augmentait considérablement quand il parlait de lui ou quand il écrivait ses aventures. Il salua son ami et lui promit de faire bien attention avant de le laisser pour aller retrouver Narcissa. Elle était assez loin mais Lestat choisit la voix des airs, qui, soit dit en passant, était très pratique dans certains cas. Il atterrit a coté d'elle dans la neige et la fixa de son regard améthyste. Elle frissonna mais ne décrocha aucun mot. L'homme regardait la neige qui tombait, déposant des petits flocons que le corps de Narcissa. Ils ne fondaient pas. Elle était morte, son corps prenait la température ambiante. Les cheveux tapissés d'un rideau blanc, Narcissa ressemblait à une statue. Immobile, ressemblant a du marbre. Immobile depuis une demi-heure. Lestat la regardant, faisant quelques pas puis s'arrêtant. Elle, fixant la neige devant. Soudain, une larme rouge sang dériva sur le visage de porcelaine de Narcissa. Lestat eut brusquement envie d'essuyer cette larme, et de prendre Narcissa, lui embrasser tout le visage, lui dire a quel point il voulait rester avec elle. Il se retînt. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait. Il avait un caractère assez impulsif d'habitude, mais là, non. Il observa la larme couler et tomber au sol. Une deuxième suivie la première et ainsi de suite. Une croûte de sang se formait sur le visage de l'ancienne Malfoy. Elle frotta sa joue et cette dernière disparut mais les larmes en formèrent une deuxième.

« Narcissa…je… »Lestat ne finit pas sa phrase.

« Je ne le reverrai jamais … » Narcissa lui envoya cette phrase comme une vérité, comme 1+12.

« Si tu le reverras, je te le promets, mais pas maintenant, c'est trop risqué… Tu le reverras, et il comprendra. »

« Tout ça c'est ta faute entièrement ta faute, tu ne m'aurait pas mordue, jamais je ne serai a m'inquiéter ainsi, je serai sans doute avec quelques bleus donnés par mon mari mais voila tout ! Tout cela vient de toi, je te hais, je te hais ! »

Lestat sentit une immense tristesse l'envahir. Jamais, jamais personne ne l'aimerais comme lui il aimait les gens ? Son amour ne devait donc jamais être réciproque ? Pourquoi ? Il soupira et serra les dents pour s'empêcher de pleurer lui aussi. Tout était si dur pour lui, et cela depuis le début. Pourquoi diable tout le monde le décevait t-il ?

-oOo-

Dans une calèche Drago et Hermione assis l'un en face de l'autre se regardait en chien de faïence hésitant à se parler, Drago détourna son regard métallisé pour fixer le paysage enneigé pensant à sa mère qu'il avait crus apercevoir à la gare et Hermione quand à elle se plongea dans un magnifique ouvrage L'empire des anges de Bernard Werber, qu'elle dévorait.

« Dit-moi Hermione, il y a quelque chose entre toi et Louis ? »

La brunette ne releva pas la tête mais Drago remarqua la rougeur naissante sur ses joues.

« Non, bien sur que non, enfin il a plus de 300 ans et il est vampire, je ne vois vraiment pas ou cela pourrait nous mener…, affirma t-elle avec douleur »

Le serpentard comprit la douleur de la preféte, c'était une sorte d'aveux qu'elle venait de faire, il rangea ça dans un coin de son cerveau et attendit patiemment d'être arriver au château.


End file.
